Enchanting To Meet You
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Hermione isn't that much of a know - it - all when it comes to love, and all she knows is that it was Enchanting to Meet Him. Don't own the song (obviously), it belongs to Taylor Swift. For irmaida.


**For irmaidia**

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles__  
__Same old tired, lonely place__  
__Walls of insincerity__  
__Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face__  
__All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Hermione sat in the library, hunched over a book. She ignored the bubbles of laughter that floated over from many of the Beauxbatons and Hogwarts girls as they watched Viktor study. She really didn't get what was so special about him.

_Just a stupid Quidditch player, _she thought.

Then, one day in the middle of November, he sauntered over to meet her.

"I'm Viktor Krum," Viktor informed her coldly, "Vou are?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione snapped, before resuming her studying for her potions quiz. She poked her tongue out at a bunch of the girls who were standing behind Viktor with murderous glares on their faces.

"Pretty name," He smiled kindly. She bit her lip, her brain trying to tell her he was no good.

And her heart telling her he was perfect.

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Half a month later, she did not expect to see him in the library again. He had mostly been practising his _wonderful, amazing _Quidditch so that all the girls would swoon over him. But yet he ventured back in to the library, Hermione's territory.

His eyes danced across the room, finally landing on her. He trudged through the crowds of girls to meet her again.

"Vow are vou?" He asked. She couldn't help but grin.

"How are you, Viktor?" She asked. He grinned back.

"Very vell, I am," He smiled softly. Hermione had trouble drawing her eyes away from his sparkling white teeth and beautiful, handsome, muscular jaw…

_No! _She scolded herself, _I must not do this! I can't! _

"I'm great," Hermione smiled shakily. Viktor raised one eyebrow.

"Vell, vat is very good," Viktor applauded. She blushed.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered shyly.

"Vye," He smiled before letting a bunch of girls drag him away. Hermione smiled back.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

"He asked you to go to the Yule Ball?"  
"Lucky!"  
"What did you say?"  
"Do you really love him?"  
"Is it just because he's famous?"  
"He's so handsome, isn't he?"  
That was the general gossip Hermione heard. Everybody was jealous of her.

"Lucky!" Lavender Brown giggled as they walked next to each other on the way to potions. Hermione blushed.

"Thanks," She mumbled, trying to stop herself from going an even darker red. Lavender grinned.

"It must be so… Romantic, going out with a Quidditch Player, and a Champion!" Lavender sighed. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Yeah, he is pretty great. But there was this one boy, I was kind of hoping he'd ask me… But I guess he didn't, and I'm happy to be going with Viktor. He's really nice, and doesn't put me down just for liking books, and he doesn't judge my bushy hair, either. He's really, really nice," Hermione admitted. Lavender looked interested.

"Who was that boy?" She asked. Hermione cringed.

"Nobody important," Hermione replied stiffly.

"Alright then,"

_The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,__  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

"Who is it?" Hermione wondered aloud as she lay back on her bed. _Ron or Viktor. Ron or Viktor. _The question danced through her mind, keeping her up.

Ron; she'd known him ever since she started Hogwarts. Yes, they didn't always get along, but that was part of the routine, the normal way. She couldn't imagine not fighting with Ron every day.

Viktor; he was something new. He accepted her for who she was, bushy hair, S.P.E.W and all. He didn't care that half of the time her nose was buried in a book. And she loved that fact to pieces.

But she really just couldn't decide.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Hermione walked out, in front of every single student from Hogwarts who was over the age of fourteen and was in their fourth year (excluding Ginny and some others), in front of dozens of Beauxbatons boys and girls, all dressed up, with their pretty robes glowing, and in front of lots of Durmstrang boys, that made even the handsomest Hogwartian boy look terrible. Hermione smiled as she began to dance with Viktor. She twirled around and she couldn't believe that she was the lucky one. Out of all those girls, he'd chosen her. It seemed impossible.

Then he went off to get her some drinks, and she found herself dancing alone, but she didn't feel empty or numb. She knew that he'd be back soon. She wasn't left unsure or nervous like she would be with Ron. She knew that he would come back.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Hermione flipped through the empty book.

Viktor had given her it for Christmas; her old diary was much too full to write anymore in.

She dipped her quill in some ink and began to write;

_Today was Boxing Day._

She chewed on her quill in deep thought and wrote more; about herself, about her life, about everything. She took a deep breath as she wrote the last words.

_A lot of people love Viktor Krum._

_I love Viktor Krum._

_And he loves me. _

_I hope. _

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

"Herm-own-ninny," Viktor drawled as they sat on top of the Astronomy tower, "Do vou love me?"  
"Yes," Hermione nodded, smiling at the way he used her name, being so carefree, so… _happy, _"I love you, Viktor," Viktor smiled.

"I love vou too, Herm-own-ninny," And Viktor leaned over and did something he'd never done before…

He kissed her on the lips. Hermione blushed.

"Thank you, Viktor," And she hugged him tight.

_**Viktor&Hermione – 10 months later**_

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Hermione smiled at Viktor.

"I'm glad you could come," She grinned, "I mean, I haven't seen you since May and I've really missed you and - "

"Shh," Viktor smiled. Hermione blushed.  
"Sorry, I'm rambling. Anyway, have you got a special someone yet? I expect you would've, being so popular and all," Hermione blubbered. Viktor kissed her on the lips.  
"Vou are my spezal someone, Herm–own –ninny," Viktor smiled.

Hermione couldn't do anything but smile back and let him lead her into Madam Puddifoot's.


End file.
